


Grease monkey

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Class Differences, Complicated Relationships, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Makeover, Making Up, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: Hux calls the reader a Grease monkey. things dont go down well.i dont know id this is romantic, humour or crack.the reader is gender-neutral pronouns and there's a tiny bit of swearing
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Grease monkey

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I was going for here, just a quick one-shot of an idea I made on TikTok.

"Your just a little grease monkey I can't be seen with you," Hux said looking down on you. 

"We've been flirting for months you could have said something. So to go out with you for real, I need to clean up." 

"Don't get in a huff Y/n, you know I want you, but a technician with a General wouldn't be right at a presidential party. Do you even own any other clothes?"

"No, you should know that by now but that's not the point, you're saying you don't enjoy the way I look" jabbing him in the chest. 

"No, I love the way you look. i love these eyes, the way your nose wrinkles when you smell something, that cluster of moles that look like a star sign" placing a hand on your hip and the other on your ass. "I'm merely saying that. You maybe need to bring out your high-class side just once. If you get something sorted, let me know, I've got to get back up on deck."He pushes against your finger with his chest, as he leans down to kiss you on the cheek." I do love you Y/N but I've got to keep appearances up there ." His hand Cupping your face before leaving. 

\------  
Later in a hanger, Phasma is taking to Hux about his and y/ns relationship. Her helmet was off, and she was shaking her head.

"So you're telling me that the first person on the entire ship, that actually wants to go out with you and you tell them there not high-class enough." running a metal hand through her hair. " you realise you are a fucking dumbass. Did you ever think you should maybe buy them something different to wear?" Taking a swing, whacking him on the back of the head with the same hand. 

"OW, I am not a dumbass."

"In matters of the heart, you are." returning the helmet on " Buy them something to wear then you can show them off on top deck, regardless of them being a grease monkey as you called them!"

meanwhile in your room.

"I'll show him I can be classy. A Generals partner hell wants to show off. Not some little concubine grease monkey." 

you look through your old uniforms seeing what fabric there was. you ended up over the next few nights, stealing a thread from the stockroom and cutting up bits of uniform to make a new outfit. The results may be weren't the best but you'd put the effort in to show Hux. After using your full allotted time to wash and do your hair you were clean. You made sure to add some products to your face to highlight the eyes, as he had mentioned he loved them about you.

Going to exit your room to find Hux, your smaller stature runs into something. Hux is in the doorway and lets out a little "oomph" as you step on him. 

"Y/n what on earth?" he looks down at you in your homemade outfit, sparkling clean. Bright-eyed and looking like an angel. 

"So." You stand back triumphantly "not a grease monkey now am it?" 

he takes a step into the room, disregarding the package in his hand, his stance to like an animal hunting prey. Licking his lips he places his arms around you drawing close. " Your 100% not, I'm thinking now this is maybe a bad idea."

"So it's not right? Make up your bloody mind man."

"Oh no, I'm rethinking because I don't think, were even going to make it out of the room with you looking like this." Cupping your ass he hosts you up into a fireman lift. Walking to place you on the bed.

"I think then I'm going to need a new uniform," you say playing with his collar.

"I'm sorry for calling you a Grease monkey Y/N" 

"Thank you." 

"Can we agree on one thing? He drops you on the bed crawling on top of you. "I think you are at your best with no clothes on at all."


End file.
